The present invention relates to scene to scene color correction of motion picture film preparatory to making final copies, called release prints, to be distributed to theaters and the like. More particularly, it relates to a new method and system for color correcting and completing answerprints in a more efficient and faster manner.
Significant advances have been made over the years in the production of motion picture films. Today, scenes are printed on motion picture film, although some systems record on videotape. Still, the preferred method is film. A typical motion picture is made up of many daily film shots or scenes referred to as xe2x80x9cdailies,xe2x80x9d from which workprints are made. These workprints are used to make answerprints which in turn are used during the color correction of scenes in the film. The numerous corrected scenes are ultimately assembled together for production of the final positive film prints called release prints for distribution to theaters and the like.
Of the various artistic aspects in the production of a motion picture film is color correction. Movie scenes are taken under different lighting conditions, on different days, in different locations, and the like. As a result, the colors may vary substantially from scene to scene which is undesirable in a final print. Additionally, some producers and directors may desire a given xe2x80x9cmoodxe2x80x9d to a scene or scenes, such as darker, lighter, warmer (e.g. add red), more blue, less magenta and so on. Color correction currently is performed mainly in two ways.
The first way is frequently referred to as an answerprint timing process which involves individuals referred to as color xe2x80x9cTimersxe2x80x9d who work with customers to determine the look they would like for each and every scene of a film. The process continues until all of the cuts, transitions, sequences from film reel to film reel appear to have been shot simultaneously, uninterrupted and seamless throughout. The current hardware available for this process usually includes a pair of timing stations which comprise film strip projectors whereby the Timer can roll through a film and stop and evaluate each scene. Currently, one must rely on the experience and the xe2x80x9ceyexe2x80x9d of the color Timer to determine the amount of correction each scene needs. The various correction values are stored and used to control a film printer in making a new film print for further review and analysis by the Timer. The accuracy of their assessment, unfortunately, is not realized until the next time the negative is printed and developed using the values the Timer has chosen. This whole process usually needs to be repeated several times until all of the scenes in the film have the look that the Timer and the customer desire. As will be appreciated, each of the iterations uses time and resources as well as places additional wear and tear on the film negative.
Another approach to color correction involves recording the scenes in the video domain and viewing the scenes un a color video monitor. As the scenes are viewed, the electronics of the video system can be adjusted to vary the color according to the desires of the Timer. The color changes made are stored electronically and then used to control the film printer in printing a new copy also referred to as an answerprint. This print then is viewed to determine if the color corrections have been made satisfactorily, and to again enable color adjustments in the video domain, followed by the production of another print for further evaluation. Although this system and process allows adjustment and real time viewing of color changes, the actual results on film are still unknown until another new film print has been made and viewed because of the differences in color rendition via film versus video on a color monitor.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart which generally illustrates prior methods of answerprint timing wherein the Timer is the xe2x80x9coperator,xe2x80x9d and is generally the same for either of the prior two methods discussed above
The system and method of the present invention involve a new approach to color correction. Basically, the film, referred to as an answerprint, is projected onto a conventional viewing screen through the use of a light system in which the colors of the light projected through the film toward the screen can be individually and incrementally adjusted by the Timer. If the look is not as the Timer desires, color, density and the like can be changed and the results seen immediately on the screen. The adjustments are stored electronically and used to make the next film print. This process is repeated for each of the scenes in a roll of film. As a result, the film printing process is instantly simulated and the Timer can see the results of the changes and therefore a great deal of time and money can be saved. This system and method are significantly different from the current answerprint timing process which does not allow the Timer to view the color changes in real time and also differs from the video system which, although it allows changes to be seen in real time in the video domain, the Timer still does not know what the color changes in the film will look like until a new print is made. It will be apparent that seeing the actual projected changes via controlled light through the film onto a viewer""s screen is better and more accurate than viewing changes on a video monitor.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a color correcting xe2x80x9cvane housexe2x80x9d and lamp house of the type used in a standard optical film printer are used as the light source for projecting the film onto a screen. This type of vane house comprises narrowband dichroic light filters, and the entire visible light spectrum is broken down into three separate color paths, of red, green and blue. This is what is done in conventional film printing and the resulting colored light is merely used to print unexposed film, not project any film image. However, the vane house includes light valves within each color path, and these valves are used to control the amount of each individual color being projected to the viewing screen. This xe2x80x9ccolor correctedxe2x80x9d light of each of the colors is recombined and used to project the answerprint film onto the screen for scene-by-scene and/or frame-by-frame evaluation by the Timer.
An exemplary vane house has three light valves, each of which has a range of seventy-six steps called xe2x80x9clight pointsxe2x80x9d to control the amount of each color. The vanes are controlled electronically, and typically a position command to each of these light valves is a twelve bit digital signal. These commands can be provided from an associated computer or other suitable control system. Accordingly, as the Timer, who is considered to be the color expert, enters the value desired to be used to correct each of the three colors for any given scene, that information will now go into the present system and be stored, as well as control the light projected through the film so that the Timer can see in real time what those correction values look like. Then, if the look is not as the Timer desires the value can be changed in real time and the result seen on the screen immediately. Once the Timer is satisfied with the result, the data corresponding to the changes of each light valve, and consequently the resulting color changes, for each scene is electronically saved, and this data is used to control printing of the next print. As noted earlier, this process is repeated for each of the scenes in a roll of film, and from roll to roll. Thus, by instantly simulating the printing process, a great deal of time and money can be saved in completing the color correction of a motion picture film.
In the typical vane house, the light valves are mechanical xe2x80x9cbam doorxe2x80x9d type devices and the vanes thereof are driven by servo motors. The concepts of the present invention also contemplate the use of other light and color controlling devices such as other optical, electronic and/or semiconductor light valves.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved real time answerprint timing system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved real time answerprint timing method.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become better understood through a consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings in which: